


Slayer, Comma, The

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Series: Voices Like Thunder [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comic), Falling Skies
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/F, Introspection, Past Relationship(s), Triple Drabble, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was good, really good, at just one thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slayer, Comma, The

**Author's Note:**

> For the Three Truths prompt at tthdrabbles; set early in the Voices Like Thunder sequence.

Buffy had learned several new things about herself since the world had ended.

...Well, maybe not so much _new_ , or _learned_ , as _stopped pretending they weren't true_.

First: she wasn't really, deep down, so much with the wishing to be _normal_. She hadn't been normal since she was fifteen; she wouldn't know how to cope if she was no longer a Slayer. What she didn't want was to be _The_ Slayer, the One Responsible Girl in All the World.

She'd thought she'd come to terms with that after Sunnydale, what with being Slayer General and all. But, see: vault thefts, Twilight, the end of magic. Slayer, Comma, The; the buck stops here.

Second: every romantic relationship since Angel had flourished mostly when her partner made her feel stronger. Selfish, but true. Each one crashed and burned after her vulnerable side was exposed. Her desires and fears were ultimately rooted in that feeling of _empowerment_... which had little to do with her partner's gender.

And now it was Kennedy shoring her up inside. Buffy doubted things would end any better with her than they had with Satsu, if she reached out. But there was no benefit in pretending that failure'd had anything to do with Satsu being female, now that survival was more important than labels.

The First Slayer had told Buffy that love was pain; that she forged strength from that pain; and that it led to her gift. And therefore the third thing: what she really excelled at, then as now.

 _Death_.

Forget waitressing and counseling and trying to be three dimensional. Buffy was good, really good, at just one thing: the one thing that might save them. She was a _killer_.

And she was going to _keep_ killing, so long any Skitters were left to pose a threat.

\---


End file.
